


Good For Me (Sequel to Bad For Me)

by JustMattie



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMattie/pseuds/JustMattie
Summary: [SEQUEL TO MATTIESWORLD'S "BAD FOR ME"]It's been two months since you and Yoongi got married, and things are far from calm. Exciting things are happening in your lives, and while things are going well, there are still the ups and downs that come along with being married to an idol. Follow the your journey with Yoongi as you two learn to balance marriage with stardom, and some fun surprises along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

[SEQUEL TO MATTIESWORLD'S "BAD FOR ME"]

It's been two months since you and Yoongi got married, and things are far from calm. Exciting things are happening in your lives, and while things are going well, there are still the ups and downs that come along with being married to an idol. Follow the your journey with Yoongi as you two learn to balance marriage with stardom, and some fun surprises along the way.

/// 

about this book: 

total word count: TBD

status: ongoing

genre: angst, fluff, soft min yoongi

start date: july 15, 2018

finish date: TBD

rating: appropriate for all audiences, no trigger warnings


	2. prologue

~YOONGI'S POV~

1:15 A.M.

Yoongi quickly unlocked the door to his apartment and slipped inside to the warmth of the front living room. He was cold and exhausted as he had just walked home from a 7-hour long practice session because you had needed to use the car to get to work earlier that day.

He didn't mind walking, but he had to admit that it was freezing and uncomfortable on that particular night.

Yoongi walked through the apartment without turning any of the lights on in case you had left the door to the bedroom open. The last thing he wanted to do was disturb your sleep; you had texted and said it had been a rough day at work.

He showered quickly in hot water, unfortunately having to wash his sweat-streaked hair which was going to leave him cold once he had to leave the warmth of the shower.

It was worth it though because upon getting out of the shower, he got to put on the flannel pajamas you'd bought for him after you two had first gotten married. They were his favorite.

Upon entering the bedroom, he found you curled up on his side of the bed (the left) in one of his T-shirts that was way too big for you. He couldn't help but smile at how cute you were, thankful for the moonlight that was streaming through the cracks in the blinds that allowed him to see your beautiful face.

He carefully walked around to your side of the bed which you had abandoned and climbed into bed. The mattress shifted slightly and he bit his lip, hoping it wouldn't wake you. Fortunately, you barely stirred, mumbling in your sleep before growing still once again. He brought the loose sheet and the black duvet up around the both of you, making you both warm and comfortable. 

He thought he had managed to successfully get into bed without waking you, but he was wrong. 

"Yoongi?" you mumbled through tired lips. 

"I'm here," he reassured you, shifting slightly as you turned toward him, your head falling onto his chest and your legs tangling up with his. 

"What time is it?" you mumbled, your eyes likely already closed again even though he couldn't see to tell for sure. 

"Late. Get some rest, baby," he murmured, kissing the top of your head. 

"Goodnight kiss," you whispered, moving away for a moment, tilting your head up to face him. He smiled before kissing you softly right on the lips until you were satisfied and pulled away, resting back down against him. 

Truth was, those first few months of married life were so blissful they blinded you and Yoongi both to reality; that things couldn't always stay so calm. 

You were both safe wrapped up in each other's embrace like that, and it was the hope of having each other that kept you both sane. 

/////

 

A/N: THIS WHOLE BOOK IS GONNA GO BE SOFT OMG.


	3. sweet like sickness

~YOONGI'S POV~

THE FOLLOWING MORNING 

"Rise and shine, cutie," your soft voice flooded his ears as his eyes reluctantly opened as he left his sallow state of sleep; his sleep cycle almost having come to an end anyway.

The light in the bedroom was warm and orange-looking, the shadows on the wall conveying that it must've been late morning. He was grateful you'd both gotten to sleep in after having a long, difficult day yesterday.

You were hovering over him, a giant smile on your face, and you opened your mouth to say something.

"Happy two-month anniversary," Yoongi said before you could, and you frowned at him.

"I wanted to say it first," you pouted, moving away, and sitting up beside him.

"Too bad. At least I remembered," he teased you, sitting up as well. He stretched and yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"What time did you come home last night?" you asked, your hair sticking up a little bit on the side, causing Yoongi to giggle.

"What?" you asked at his giggling, another playful frown forming on your face. He reached out and smoothed your hair down.

"It was a little after one," he answered your first question and ignored the second.

"Geez, you practiced for that long?"

"Yeah, Bang PD has us preparing for the American tour, remember?"

"I know, but that seems like a crazy amount of time. You guys should be resting before you have to leave," You shook your head.

"He's given us the next couple of days to rest before we leave on Tuesday. Ugh," he said, leaning back against the pillows.

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited?"

"I'm not excited about not being able to bring you with me," he sighed, "You're my wife, it's ridiculous they won't clear you to join us."

"Yoongi, it's really okay. I have to work anyway. I doubt they'd let me take that much time off," you reassured him, but he still felt uneasy.

"I'm not okay with it," Yoongi said stubbornly, "Again, you're my wife. And all of our fans know I'm married now, so I don't see what the big deal about you coming along is."

"I don't get it either, but there's no point in stressing or being upset over it. We can't change their minds," you shrugged. 

"I'm just going to miss you, that's all. We haven't been apart for more than a day since we got married," he frowned, "And I liked it like that. I like getting to come home to you every night."

"And I like having you come home to me as well. But, that's not what your job calls for at least twice a year. We both knew we'd have to spend a few months apart at a time. This isn't anything out of the ordinary, to be honest. I'm willing to be strong and wait for you. So don't worry," your hand reached for his, and he pulled on you gently, wanting to hold you. 

You moved, laying your head down on his chest. "Really, Yoongi. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. And it'll be time for you to come home before you know it."

"I love you," he murmured in response. 

"I love you, too."

And so he stayed curled up with you for a little while more, appreciating those small moments since they were about to be gone for 6 whole weeks. 

/////

MONDAY NIGHT 

"So, they're really not letting Y/N come with us?" Namjoon asked in between bites of his Jajjangmyeon. All of the members were sitting around in their new dorm, Jungkook grateful that because Yoongi had his own place, Jungkook got to have a room all to himself. 

"Nope, they aren't letting her," Yoongi rolled his eyes. He was so incredibly annoyed at the situation and he didn't know how to stop resenting Bang PD for it. He was sure there were reasons that you couldn't come, but that didn't stop him from feeling irritated that he would be away for you for a month and a half. 

"I wish she was coming," Taehyung pouted, "She's nice to us and she sneaks in treats every time she visits."

"Yeah, I think it's dumb they're not letting her come. It's not like you guys are just dating anymore; she's your spouse," Jin said, finishing up his food. 

"I think it's dumb too but that isn't going to change anything," Yoongi sighed. 

"Aren't you going to miss her, Yoongi-Hyung?" Jungkook asked from the other couch, his eyes wide and innocent. He was still so young, and Yoongi often envied his youth. 

"Of course I'm going to miss her. I'm used to seeing her every single day," Yoongi replied, "And I always feel sorry about leaving her."

"You shouldn't feel guilty," Namjoon said, "She's strong, and she understands your work. Feeling guilty is pointless when there's nothing you can do about having to leave."

As always, Namjoon was the voice of reason in the group, and typically the one to make Yoongi feel better. 

"You're right," Yoongi said, "It just sucks."

"I'm sorry," Jin said, "I only have a girlfriend, so I can imagine how frustrating it must be to leave your wife behind."

"Thanks, Jin-Hyung."

"When are we going to meet her, by the way? Your girlfriend?" Hoseok chimed in for the first time in the conversation. He'd been too busy eating to say anything before; same as Jimin. 

"Soon," Jin smiled, "She's shy and nervous to meet you all, that's why I've been waiting. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable."

"Ugh, I want love," Jimin finally spoke up in an exasperated voice. 

"Shut up, you're like 12," Taehyung said, eliciting laughter from the rest of the boys. Jimin just grimaced. 

"As fun as this has been, I'm going to head home," Yoongi stood up, "We have to leave bright and early tomorrow so I wanna see Y/N for a bit when she comes home from work. Namjoon, would you drive me?"

"Sure," Namjoon agreed since he had finished his food, "I'll be back in a bit," he said to the boys, grabbing his car keys and following Yoongi out the door. 

Upon climbing in the car, Namjoon asked a rather intrusive question. "You guys aren't planning to have kids any time soon, right? I hate to ask you that because it's not my business, but..."

"No, we want to wait and see what happens with Bangtan. And we're still kinda young. We wanna enjoy that youth a bit more before bringing a child into it," Yoongi reassured Namjoon with a chuckle, "Why do you sound so concerned?"

"I'm relieved now," Namjoon said, "I was going to advise you to rethink things if you two were planning on it soon. I have a really strong feeling that Bangtan is about to explode online, and I don't want you to have to be missing a wife and a child.... I'm really sorry she can't come with us. I know it's difficult for you to be apart from her."

"I'm not going to say it's okay, but I appreciate that. And yeah, don't worry about it. We don't want that yet," Yoongi shook his head, "And what do you mean you have a strong feeling?"

"I don't know. Call it intuition or whatever, but I just have a feeling that our music is about to become really popular. We're doing well now with our first American tour and everything, but I have a feeling things are about to just become much bigger than they are now."

"Well, I hope you're right."

"Do you really?"

"Of course. Why would you think that I wouldn't want that for us?"

"Y/N," Namjoon answered, "I think you're starting to feel the weight of this lifestyle."

"Y/N and I's earliest fights had to do with this lifestyle and we've gotten through all of that. She's not going to leave me over it, and I won't leave her either. We've been through too much; we have a lot of trust in each other. I'm not worried about it hurting our relationship, I'm just worried that I'm going to be distracted and missing her."

"Well, cherish these last moments with her, because you'll be wanting them badly a few weeks from now."


End file.
